


The More The Merrier / 家和万事兴

by evilfox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 圣诞快乐！！！





	The More The Merrier / 家和万事兴

——1925年，冬——

 

【序】

 

“邓布利多，拜托你一定要帮我！”

“别着急，纽特，”邓布利多把来访者让进他在伦敦的临时住所，“慢慢说。”

纽特·斯卡曼德顶着一如既往的棕红色乱发——经过匆忙的移形现影也不会显得更乱的便利发型——紧张地走屋里。邓布利多了解他的学生。就算纽特的邻居在拆他家的围墙，他也会写封信告诉他们别拆了，而不是开门出去交涉。能让他穿越半个城市来登门拜托的事，紧要程度可见一斑。

“先坐下，喝杯茶。”邓布利多轻触桌上的茶壶，确定茶水还热着。

“谢谢，但是不了。”纽特在沙发上坐下，“是这样的，我哥哥知道我回国了，叫我回家过圣诞节。”

此时邓布利多认为自己猜到了余下的全部内容。但他没猜对。

“所以我告诉他，我要留在伦敦和你一起过节，因为你这个假期要在伦敦工作，你又没有家人……对不起我不是那个意思，”

“没关系。”他早就习惯了纽特的措辞不当，“虽然我不完全赞同这个做法，不过……你可以用我当借口，我不介意。”

“我是这样说了。然后，我也不知道发生了什么，我父母决定要来伦敦看我！他们所有人，我父母，我哥哥和莉塔，他们都要来陪我‘陪你’过圣诞节！”

“所以说……”

“我的借口用光了，我只能答应他们都来你这里过圣诞节……”面对纽特不安的请求，邓布利多开始头疼了。“所以……除非你的假期另有计划……”

事实上，他有。每年这个时候会有一位旧友来拜访他，他们按照古代巫师的习俗庆祝冬至节，忘记分歧和是非，酒足饭饱之后在沙发上疯狂做爱，度过一个百无禁忌的夜晚。

但他绝对不能让他的学生——或任何人——知道这件事，考虑到这位旧友目前仍是全欧洲最高通缉对象。

“可以，当然。”他告诉纽特，“我很期待和你们大家一起过节。”

纽特如释重负地叹了一口气。“谢谢你，邓布利多，真不知道该怎么谢你。”

邓布利多为他的学生倒了茶，纽特有些难为情地再次道谢之后才捧起茶杯。

“对了，如果你不介意我问，你这次来是有什么工作？和魔法部有关吗？”

“是的。魔法部委托我出具一份关于林顿山虫的管制建议，”教授解释说，“也许你能帮我提供一些必要的资料。”

听到自己的专业领域，纽特的脸色明朗起来，“当然！能帮上忙就太好了。”

邓布利多教授向他的学生报以赞许的微笑，内心则不像脸上这么乐观。他得在送走学生之后立即写信给那位老友请他另作假期打算，并准备好应对随之而来的任何后果。

 

【1】

 

忒修斯指着莉塔的办公桌上刚刚送来的三叠圣诞卡：

“你要哪一叠？”

“有什么不一样？”

“这一叠是给各国魔法部官员的，要加上礼花、纹章和伦敦夜景；这一叠是给部里各位同事的，要加上康乃馨和服务勋章；这一叠是给部长私人亲友的，加上仙尘光、雪花和圣诞树。”

莉塔瞪起眼睛，“……为什么我们要管这个？我以为这是打字员的工作。”

“不是我们，是你，因为你还是个新人。我只是来帮忙，”忒修斯俯身靠近他的女友，“因为我想来看看你。”

他从莉塔嘴上偷了一个吻，也让她咽下了关于杂务的抱怨。莉塔向来厌恶他们部里这些“新手上船洗甲板”的老男孩游戏，只不过，任何时候都兴致高昂的忒修斯叫人看了就生不起气来。

他们分坐在办公桌两头，开始为每一张部长签署过的圣诞贺卡施加魔咒，让它们能在收件人眼前放出多彩的幻影。

“我还是不明白。如果纽特不想和我们一起过节，为什么非要勉强他。”

“他不是不想和我们一起，是他想和别人单独过节。”

“是啊，他的朋友。你也认识邓布利多，不是吗，他又不是什么可疑人物。”

“他当然是。他一直在魔法部的可疑人物名单前列。”

“这就是为什么你们一直雇他写那些没用的报告？为了监控他？他干什么了？”

“问题不是他干了什么。他是全英国最强的巫师，又拒绝加入魔法部，我们得确保他没有加入什么境外敌对势力……”他撇了撇嘴，像是懊恼自己丢失了重点，“我想说的是，他不适合纽特。”

“纽特？？什么意思？！”

“这还用说吗，他比纽特大十几岁，而且危险，而且我不觉得他是真心爱我们的纽特，可能只是想找个听话的人照顾他后半辈子。”

“你是说纽特和邓布利多是一对儿？？”莉塔的眉毛快拧到一起了。

“不是很明显吗，你也知道的，纽特不喜欢和人打交道，他和邓布利多的来往密切得不正常。”

莉塔轻笑一声，“我宁可相信他俩都加入了什么敌对势力也不……等等，你不会把这种不着边的事告诉爸妈了吧？”几乎在质问的同时她从男友不以为然的脸上找到了答案，“……见鬼，你说了。你让他们认为邓布利多是他们的未来儿婿？？？”

“不，他们是站在我这边的！”忒修斯斩钉截铁地说，“我们不会让这事继续下去，纽特必须得到保护。”

“纽特是个二十八岁的成年人。”

“别担心，一切都会水到渠成。”

莉塔的表情凝固在“深表怀疑”的状态。

这时忒修斯的秘书出现在门口，象征性地敲了敲门，“长官，有一位格雷夫斯先生想见你……”

忒修斯抬头正要回复，一个衣着考究的黑发男人已经擅自从秘书身边绕进来，

“我不请自来了，希望你不介意。”

“帕西瓦尔！”忒修斯放下魔杖，起身和来访者握手拥抱，“什么风把你吹来了？”

“还能有什么，安全战略会谈。”脖子上挂着丝巾的男人久久握着忒修斯的手，“国会对格林德沃的行踪很紧张，不过你的上司也没能提供什么可靠情报。”

“我刚刚接手这个案子，”忒修斯不无骄傲地说，“也许下次就是我给你做简报了。”

“我很期待，”格雷夫斯故作风趣地压低声音，“肯定比崔弗斯探长的废话强多了。”

两位资深敖罗相视而笑，完全没注意到身后另一位同事的嫌弃表情。

“不瞒你说，有件事想麻烦你。”那男人说着，揽住忒修斯的肩转向一侧，“前两天我在这里注意到一位……编外人士，邓布利多教授，他是你们学校的老师，对吧？”

“是啊。”刚刚还在背后议论师长的忒修斯有一瞬间心虚。

“他没结婚，对吧？我没看到戒指。”

“你是说……？”

“也许你能介绍我们认识一下……”格雷夫斯说着，手肘轻轻撞了他一下，“你懂我的意思。” 

忒修斯愣了半秒，大喜过望。

“……太好了！”他激动地抓住格雷夫斯的肩，“你来得正好，我们今年要去他家过圣诞节，不如你也来吧？”

“可以吗？那真是我的荣幸。”

“没问题！”忒修斯一口咬定，“过节不就图个热闹嘛（The more the merrier）。”

“那就说定了？”

“说定了！”

他们又唱和似的抱怨了几句保密法修订案惹出的乱子，格雷夫斯摸出怀表看了看，“我还有个会议，先走了。”

“好的，当然，回头见。”

送走了美国同行，忒修斯转回身来发现莉塔用诧异的眼神瞪着他。

“那是谁？”

“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”忒修斯说着坐回自己的办公椅，“美国魔法国会的敖罗，我去美国出差的时候认识的。”

“从没听你提过这个人。”

“唔，我大概有八年……九年没见过他了。”

“一个九年没见过的美国人突然要和我们一起过圣诞节，你觉得完全没问题；你弟弟和我们都认识的老师一起过节，你认为很可疑？”

“别钻牛角尖，亲爱的。”忒修斯甜蜜的语气并非责备，“男人的友情就是这样，我们不需要天天在一起逛街、聊天。真正的朋友只在朋友需要的时候出现。”

莉塔一时不知说什么好。

“你听到帕西说的了，他想约邓布利多，这简直太完美了，我把他介绍给邓布利多，等到他们在饭桌上打得火热，纽特就会嫉妒，我就看准时机劝他放弃这段没希望的关系。”

又一次，莉塔感到无话可说。

“我不信任那个人。”她摇头，“我都不确定他真的是个敖罗。”

“他当然是。”忒修斯笑着挥动魔杖点在卡片上，“这可是英国魔法部，你以为随便什么人都能喝个复方汤剂就混进来吗？”

 

【2】

 

“老大，这太刺激了。”阿伯内西左顾右盼地走过节日里的对角巷，“这是我第一次来英国。”

走在他前面的是盖勒特·格林德沃的临时身份——美国敖罗格雷夫斯。

“那你好好玩吧。”

格林德沃回头看了一眼，开始对自己携下属出行的决定产生怀疑。他不是不习惯独来独往，但有个随从鞍前马后听他差遣总归更便利，也更符合他的身份——如果随从不是这样一个蠢货的话。

阿伯内西自顾自地说下去，“全世界那么多信徒都在猜测你的下落，而我，只有我被选中和老大——魔法史上最伟大的巫师——共度圣诞……”想起领袖对麻瓜文化的鄙夷，他又忙不迭改口，“啊不，冬至节。”

“我不是来和你度假的。”格林德沃没好气地纠正他。

“什么？”

“我有个派对要参加。你可以待在酒店里或者随便什么吧，我不管。”他再次回头，警告式地竖起食指，“还有，别再喊我‘老大（boss）’了，我们又不是黑帮。”

“那我该怎么叫你？”阿伯内西走快一步追到魔王身边。

“我怎么知道。先生（master），主人（my lord），优雅点的？”

“呃，会不会太英国味了，我们都没有在英国扩张的计划……”

好在格林德沃是一位沉着冷静的领导者，否则他会在这个时候抽出魔杖暴揍下属。

“像在国会里一样叫我‘长官’不行吗？”

“是，长官。”阿伯内西被黑魔王的眼神切割着，不敢再继续这个话题。

“总之，冬至夜你自由行动，早上回酒店等我。”

“可是，长官，我在这里谁也不认识。”

“这不就是出国度假的意义吗？”魔王耐着性子说，“认识新地方、朋新友，没准有些漂亮的英国女巫在等着你去……”

“但我有女朋友了。”

“……戈德斯坦小姐知道她是你女朋友吗？”

“她会读心，她一定知道我是怎么想的，而且她没说什么，这就是同意了。”

格林德沃瞥了一眼自我陶醉中的美国人。

“听着，你最好离那个疯丫头远点。如果走漏了任何消息……”

“别担心长官，只要在她面前我脑子里一点正事也没有。”

黑魔王气得好笑，又不得不承认：这可能是阿伯内西能做出的最可靠的保证。他径直向前走去，街道两侧装饰精美的橱窗和商贩的叫卖都没能吸引他的注意力。

“长官……我们不是来买圣诞礼物的吗？”

“是的，但不是在这里。”

格林德沃没有停步，带着他的随从转弯穿过拱门，进入另一条更窄的商店街。这里的店铺比起主街上显得破败许多，也听不到欢快的圣诞颂歌，生意却并不冷清；与主街上打扮时髦的行人不同，这里的顾客大多穿着更传统的罩袍和宽檐帽。格林德沃钻进一家没有招牌的小店，阿伯内西也紧跟进去。

“啊，格雷夫斯先生！”店里只有一个小老头，看上去有百来岁，头发几乎落光了，只剩了两鬓各一小撮。

“我相信我要的东西已经到了。”格林德沃说。

“是的，先生们，到这边来。”

老人引他们走向一截破旧的柜台。阿伯内西禁不住四下打量，这屋子低矮阴仄，顶上却挂了一架与之不相配的巨大吊灯，灯下坠着上千粒色彩奇异的晶石，如有高个子的顾客，恐怕还要躬身低头才不至于撞上那些灯坠。店主从柜台下面端出一块约有两英尺长的灰白石料。以他托起石头的轻松神态，毫无疑问借助了魔法。

格林德沃脱下手套，轻轻抚过石料粗糙的外皮。

“就是它了。”他从怀里掏出支票簿，捉起柜台上的羽毛笔，以帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的名义写了六千加隆的支票。

店主接过支票，闻了闻墨香表示满意，“请问是您亲自切开，还是我来效劳？”

“你来吧，我信得过。”

店主拿起一枝和他身材同样短小的魔杖，低声念了几句，轻点了一下，石料应声迸开无数条裂缝，一层层碎裂、剥落，腾起白色的粉尘。最终躺在碎石中心的是一簇指甲大小的翠绿晶体。

“精灵石！”阿伯内西认出了这魔法矿物独有的绿光。

“看来好运与你同在，格雷夫斯先生。”店主说。

“和运气无关，”格林德沃抬手挥散面前的粉尘，“我知道我买的是什么。”

“请你们稍坐一会。东西很快就做好。”店主用镊子拣出宝石，掀起柜台后方的一扇门帘钻了进去，里面似乎是他的工作坊。

柜台外面仅有的一把椅子被格林德沃拎过去坐了，阿伯内西只好继续站在他的领袖身边。

“原来精灵石是这样采的。”他感叹道。

“你还有很多东西要学。”黑魔王似乎有些无奈地说。

店主没让他们久等，十分钟后就带着完成品回到柜台前。敞开的礼盒里是一对毒蝎形状的领针，蝎头各镶着一颗精灵石；另一份礼品则被封在紫色印花的包装纸里。格林德沃在柜台前换上了新领针，包好的礼物被他揣进怀里。

 

【3】

 

忒修斯和莉塔无可避免地成这次家庭聚会中最晚到场的。敖罗办公室总有层出不穷的杂事能把人拖到下班前最后一秒。

“邓布利多教授，”忒修斯进门时微笑着说，“我带了两个朋友过来，希望你不介意。”

“当然不。”

两位美国敖罗跟在莉塔身后走进教授的客厅，忒修斯忙着介绍：“这位是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，美国魔法国会安全部长。”

“你们敖罗真是辛苦，圣诞节都在海外工作。”

“为了巫师世界的安全，义不容辞。”

格雷夫斯握住教授的手，两人交换了一段称得上悠长的对视。忒修斯认为这是个好兆头，不管怎么说，格雷夫斯是个有吸引力的男人，又和邓布利多年纪相近，也许他们会有更多共同语言。他在心里向美国同行身上加了注。

“我是美国魔法国会安全部的……”阿伯内西的自我介绍被其他人忽略在背景里。

格雷夫斯向他的下属丢了个眼色，后者赶忙捧出香槟送到教授手里，“感谢招待。”

莉塔的目光越过寒暄的男士们，看向客厅搜寻她的老同学。纽特·斯卡曼德坐在沙发里，细长的腿局促不安地收拢着。沙发背后放着他的旅行皮箱。

“你一点也没变。”她走过去倚坐在沙发扶手上，“箱子不离身。”

纽特短暂地看了看她，又低头收回视线。他一向不习惯眼神接触。

“我一整晚不在家的话，不知道会不会出状况……带着比较安心。”

她认为有必要给纽特一个预警，关于忒修斯不久之前制造的误会。

“纽特，我有事要和你说，我们去外边好吗？”

“不，莉塔，我……”纽特几乎是反射性从沙发上弹起来，“我不想……”

“纽特，你听我说，我不想吓到你，只是……”

“你没有。我只是不想谈那些事了。都过去了。”他压低声音，“我在学校带替你，你在家里带替我，也许这就是最好的安排。”

“不，纽特，这不是我想说……”

“晚饭准备好了，”他岔开话题，“我们去吃饭吧。”

看在梅林的份上！莉塔发誓她根本没想过重提十几年前的事故，但很明显这仍然是纽特能想到的唯一需要“谈谈”的事。她放弃了补救局面的打算，和其他人一道走向餐桌入座。

邓布利多家的圣诞晚餐并不豪华，但节日该有的菜色一概不少。邓布利多和斯卡曼德先生坐在餐桌两端，格雷夫斯部长选择了教授左手边的位置，莉塔和忒修斯也在这一侧，她对面的纽特坐在斯卡曼德太太和格雷夫斯带来的美国下属之间。

“这让我想起霍格沃茨。”斯卡曼德太太为自己盛了一勺黄油焖豆，“这豆子真不错。都是你亲自做的？”

“纽特也有帮忙。”教授回答说。

“没有家养小精灵操持家务，未免也太清苦了。学校应当给你们更合理的待遇。”

“我比较习惯亲力亲为。”教授保持着礼貌的微笑，“准备晚饭、装饰房间也是节日的乐趣，我和纽特这个下午忙得很愉快。”

斯卡曼德夫人不赞成地皱了皱眉。

“邓布利多教授，”这次是斯卡曼德先生开口了，“忒修斯说前几天在魔法部见过你，你们要成为同事了？”

“哦，不，我只是临时帮忙写几份报告。”

“真遗憾。”斯卡曼德先生说，“如果有你这样出名的巫师在魔法部效力，那些恐怖分子肯定会受到震慑。”

“我相信有忒修斯和他的同事们就足够了。”邓布利多说着，给自己盛了一片烤火鸡。

“而且他们拥有MACUSA方面的全力支持。”格雷夫斯不失时机地插入谈话中，“听起来，你们各位都是从霍格沃茨毕业的吧？” 

在座的英国人都露出骄傲而矜持的微笑。纽特笑得有些勉强，他没能毕业。

“我打赌你们接下来要告诉我那是世界上最好的魔法学校了。”美国人笑着说。

“您的意见呢？德姆斯特朗？”邓布利多切着盘子里的鸡肉。

格雷夫斯干笑两声，“真会开玩笑。我当然要说伊法莫尼。”

“你最好停下，格雷夫斯先生，”莉塔调侃道，“不然忒修斯要向你发出决斗挑战了。”

部长在大家的笑声中坚持立场：“别不相信，我们那里有些课程是你们没有的，比如……看手纹，霍格沃茨不教这一门吧？”

“没有。”莉塔笑着摇头，“我们不相信手相学。”

“很实用的科目，你们应该引进。呃，教授，能否借你的手看看？”他说着，擅自捉起邓布利多的左手翻开，所有人都能看到那手掌上有一道横贯的伤疤，切断了几乎每一条暗示命运的纹路。

“哦。”部长放开教授的手，“我很抱歉。那是怎么回事？”

“一次失败的实验，很多年前的事了。”教授轻描淡写地说。

“如果我没看错，那是魔杖刻伤吧？我们该小心使用魔杖，无论新手还是大师。”

“你说得对，部长先生。”

又一次，忒修斯注意到，这两个人交换了意味深长的对视。

“手上有伤就不能读了，是这样吗，格雷夫斯先生？”莉塔继续她的诡辩，“占星学可信是因为星相的变化不受人控制；如果手相也能代表命运，难道改变命运就像划破手纹一样容易吗？”

“理论上，是的。”格雷夫斯的语气仍然轻松但不再有戏谑的意味，“完整的掌纹就像织好的缎带，有一根断开的线头就能把它全部抽散。莱斯特兰奇小姐，想象一下，两根丝线放进一个口袋里，会发生什么呢？”

“……会缠绕。” 

“是的。有一派古阿拉伯巫师相信，如果两个人切断手纹，按在一起，他们的命运就会永远纠缠在一起。”格雷夫斯双手交握演示着。

“这倒是个有趣的想法。”莉塔似乎被这个传说吸引了。

“保密法实施以来，巫师世界失传的东西太多了。我建议年轻人都该好好发掘我们自己的历史。”

“这也是我经常对孩子们说的。”斯卡曼德先生表示赞同。

斯卡曼德太太的注意力又回到教授身上，“邓布利教授，我发现知道你名字的人越多，他们对名字以外的事知道得越少。虽然孩子们经常说起，我们还是感觉你像个神秘人物。”

“我没有什么神秘的，只是个普通的教书匠。”

“他是霍格沃茨最好的老师。”忒修斯插嘴说，“他回校教书那年我念四年级，一开始大家都以为他是个学生，有几个高年级生真的给他发了舞会邀请。他不得不开始留胡子，”他转向邓布利多，“还记得吧，那时候你留了两年才有一副整齐的胡子。再看现在，你的胡子都开始变灰了，再也没人会怀疑你的成熟和智慧。”

忒修斯为自己的进攻暗自喝彩。他认为这句虚假的恭维精准打击了邓布利多的劣势：想想你的年纪吧，勾搭年轻男孩不是你该做的事。

“谢谢你，忒修斯。”尽管教授看上去并不在意。

“这么说，你没接受过学生的邀请？”斯卡曼德太太追问。

“不，当然没有。”

“该有多少男孩为你伤心啊。”

“我不这么想。”教授终于流露出察觉到气氛不对的神色，“那只是一些纯血男孩的恶作剧，他们不会真的追求一个混血巫师。”

“那是他们的损失。”斯卡曼德太太说，“我们也是纯血家族，但我从来不理解那些家族对混血巫师的偏见。我不在乎儿子们喜欢的人是什么血统，但我不想看到他们被人欺骗、利用。”

说得好！忒修斯在心里为老妈鼓掌。他隔着餐桌观察到纽特脸上的反感与不安——他知道纽特向来不会掩饰情绪。莉塔尴尬地低下头默默切菜。

“他们都是诚实、正派的小伙子，我们家的家教就是这样；只是有时候，正直会妨碍他们辨认那些别有用心的……”

“够了，妈妈。”纽特放下刀叉。

“纽特？”斯卡曼德先生很不高兴，“你的礼貌呢？”

“说得还不够吗，你们的意思很清楚了。为什么我们不能像个正常家庭一样，非要在餐桌上说这种伤人的话？”

邓布利多试图解围：“没什么，纽特，我们只是聊天……”但没什么用，纽特沮丧地扯掉餐巾，离席而去。

“你们尽管暗算我的朋友，但别指望我坐在这里听。”他走到沙发背后拎起提箱，径自走出门去。

“纽特，”忒修斯也站起来，从衣架上拿了大衣追出去，“纽特！”

晚餐陷入诡异的沉默。

 

【4】

 

“纽特，等等，”

忒修斯追上去，替他披上大衣。圣诞夜的雪稍稍迟到了，这时刚开始有星星点点的雪花落下。

“抱歉，纽特，我……是我考虑不周到，我不该勉强你。如果你不愿意回去……至少，给我看看你的手。”

“什么？”纽特困惑地抬起头。

“给我看看。”

“不，”纽特睁大眼睛，“为什么？”

“别的我不管了。你告诉我，邓布利多有没有带你做什么扭曲的实验？他手上的伤和你有没有关系？”

“你在说什么？！” 

忒修斯强行抓起纽特的右手，看到手掌上没有相同的伤痕，长出了一口气。

“放开我！放开！”纽特用力挣脱，“你到底在说什么？为什么你能像没事一样听着他们攻击莉塔？！你为什么要这样对她！”

“莉塔？”这关莉塔什么事？

“我知道莉塔不是那种讨人喜欢的女孩，我们也回不到过去那样……但她还是我的朋友，永远都是。我不能看着你们这样对她，我不能。”

忒修斯越听越懵，“你到底在说什么？”

“你听不出来吗！爸妈要拆散你和莉塔，他们认为莉塔只是利用你进入魔法部，他们想撮合你和邓布利多！”

“……什么？？？”

“他们想要邓布利多进魔法部，还有那些老师、学生、约会什么的……你什么都没听见吗？”

忒修斯愣了一秒才反应过来，“不，你完全误会了，纽特，这事和莉塔没关系，和我也没关系，他们说的是你和邓布利多……”

“我？！我和邓布利多？！”纽特惊得后退了一步，忒修斯仿佛能看到他弟弟头上升起一个巨型问号。

兄弟两个互相阅读着对方的诧异表情，终于不需要再解释更多。

忒修斯突然“噗”地笑出来。纽特愣了一下，也笑起来。懊恼的苦笑渐渐变成感慨的大笑，笑得两人肩膀发抖。

“都是我的错。”忒修斯摸出烟盒，捏了一支衔在嘴上，又递了一支给他的兄弟。纽特接过香烟，用咒语点了火。

父辈可能不会赞成他们对麻瓜卷烟的偏爱，可是这年头没有年轻人愿意再摆弄那些笨重昂贵的水晶烟枪。

“知道吗，我今晚是来当格雷夫斯的僚机，他在追邓布利多。”

纽特哑然失笑，“为什么所有人都在关心邓布利多的婚事？”

“全英国最强的巫师没有家属，确实是个大问题。”忒修斯半真半假地调侃着。

“你认为把他介绍给美国人是个好主意？”

“不是吗，那样他就是MACUSA的问题，不是我们的了。”

他们对看了一眼，又笑了一阵。

“还有一件事，”忒修斯收起笑容，弹了弹烟灰，“爸妈不讨厌莉塔，他们相处得很好。也许，莉塔也不是你认识的那个‘坏孩子’了。你应该试试重新认识她。”

纽特用极细微的动作点了点头。

“也许。”他说。

 

【5】

 

“啊，《光照对山虫行为演化的影响》。正是我需要的。”邓布利多捧着他的圣诞礼物，“谢谢你，纽特。”

他正要把礼物袋传给旁边的莉塔，却被格雷夫斯叫住了。

“等等，还有一份礼物。”

格雷夫斯起身走到教授面前，从马甲口袋里摸出一只小小的礼盒。

“我没放进袋子里。因为我想亲手替你戴上。”

礼盒包装在他无声的魔咒中剥落，盒盖自行揭开，露出一对镶着翠绿宝石的袖扣，与格雷夫斯领针上的绿色别无二致。

“精灵石。”莉塔低声叫出来。

“这手笔不小啊。”忒修斯评论道。

格雷夫斯比了个手势，“能否允许我……？”

“当然，谢谢。”

教授伸出双手，接受部长为他换上这对昂贵的饰物。

“这是敖罗的首饰。”邓布利多当然知道精灵石的价值不止色彩，更在于增强魔力的作用，“我的工作用不上战斗魔法，戴在我手上就浪费了。”

“别说得那么绝对。”格雷夫斯说着，顺势在教授身边坐下。

礼物袋传到莉塔手里，属于她的礼物从袋里跳出来。莉塔接住礼盒，从中拆出一枚银戒指，戒面落着一颗火彩闪烁的龙脑石——象征着巫师之间的爱情承诺。

“忒修斯？！这是你……？！”

斯卡曼德长子笑着抓了抓头发，“我想给你个惊喜，可是你太警惕了，我实在想不出一个你没有防备的场合……”

他走上前单膝跪下，

“莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“是的！”莉塔少见地露出孩子气的笑容，“我愿意……”她的手指伸向戒圈中。

就在同时，一片黑影从她面前掠过，莉塔手上的订婚戒指消失无踪。

“见鬼！它怎么跑出来的？！”纽特一跃而起，追着黑色神秘生物逃窜的方向冲过去。

“那是什么？”格雷夫斯看上去很是意外。 

“嗅嗅。我弟弟的宠物。”忒修斯说着，抽出魔杖加入追击。

“是我的朋友！”纽特在追逐中纠正他，“放下魔杖，忒修斯！你会伤着它的！”

“我不会！”

“你上次也是这么说的！你还记得你干了什么吗！”纽特爬上桌子，跳起来攀住吊灯，试图抓住正在偷灯坠的小动物。

“那是个失误！我怎么可能知道它对香草过敏？！”

纽特和吊灯一起跌落在餐桌上，莉塔及时念咒召来水源扑灭蜡烛，阻止了一场潜在火灾；忒修斯追着嗅嗅冲进厨房……

“都停下！你们要把别人的房子拆了吗！”斯卡曼德先生和他的妻子也举着魔杖追上去。

格雷夫斯目送手忙脚乱的斯卡曼德一家穿过厨房涌向后院。他从墙上的挂饰中间折了一串槲寄生，正要坐回教授身边，发现他的迟钝下属还在这里当电灯泡，“你还在这干什么，快去帮忙啊。”

“可是，长官，”阿伯内西坐在原位绝望地掏着礼物袋，“为什么我没有圣诞礼物？”

“再不滚这就是你最后一个圣诞节。”

“……是，长官！”年轻敖罗满脸委屈地起身走向门口。

黑巫师坐回他的老友身边，手指玩弄着那一串乳白色的果实。

“上古时代，凯尔特巫师认为槲寄生果汁是神的精液，所以它是冬至节最应景的装饰。在冬季最冷的一天，旧年的太阳死去，新年的太阳诞生，在这神圣的交替中，人造的律法微不足道。从日落到日出，没有是非正邪，只有本能。”

这是他第一次在圣诞夜里拜访教授时说过的，奇迹般地说服了对方在这一年一度的冷夜里放弃一切原则。

“谢谢分享，但你不是这里唯一读过魔法史的人。”邓布利多的神色比早些时候阴沉了些，“不得不说，我佩服你的勇气。今晚这里有两个敖罗，其中一个刚接手追捕你的任务。”

“我可以杀了他们，还有你最疼爱的学生，还有这屋子里的每一个人，除了你。而你不可能阻止我。”他眼中的杀气只闪现了一瞬间，旋即换成一个意图讨巧的微笑，“但我不会那么做，毕竟是圣诞节，不是吗，我愿意展示一点圣诞精神。”他提起槲寄生，在两人头顶晃了晃，“为此，我该得到一个吻吧？” 

邓布利多不以为意地笑了笑，“今晚你什么也得不到。”

“当然，格雷夫斯什么都得不到。”他扔掉树枝，“而我会得到全部。包括你。”

他侧过身，强迫身边的人和他接了一个湿吻。

“这还是我第一次看到你戴我的礼物。”他看向教授的袖口。

“我不能驳了格雷夫斯部长的面子。”教授无意又或是故意地轻捻着袖扣，“但你知道它的结局是什么。”

今夜过去，他会照例将魔王的礼物扔进壁炉，再施一道粉碎咒语确保无所残留。一夜贪欢值得享受，但他还不至于天真到认为格林德沃不会在礼物上施加任何追踪魔法。

“也是第一次看到当众求婚。”黑巫师嫌恶地撇了撇嘴。

“你有没有想过，也许有一天，忘掉那些荒唐的口号，结婚，找一份工作，过平静的生活。”

“再养几个孩子？”

“如果你喜欢。”

“我知道你喜欢。”

黑巫师的手停留在他量身剪裁的西装裤上。邓布利多闭上眼，感受那份诱惑向他的禁地靠近，试着不去想那只手曾挥出多少致命的邪术。

“会有那一天的。”湿热的呼吸吹在他耳边，“不会让你等太久。我保证。”

我不会等太久。邓布利多想。

我会抓住每一次机会，早一年，早一天，终结你的疯狂。他在心里向自己许下承诺。

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 其实有些二设有必要注释，但是我懒得写了。哪天想补了再补。


End file.
